


It's the Thought That Counts

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "I have just read some of your stories and loved them all. So i was wondering if you would write one using this idea i've had for a while please. Derek tries not to be to hurt when his mate Stiles claims to forgotten his Christmas present. During the pack's annual Christmas eve present swap and dinner. He is there for surprised when he is woken by his mate at five minutes to 12 and presented with a pendant which allows Derek to be able to see and speak with his family any time he needs to."</p>
<p>‘Uhm, so I have a confession to make,’ Stiles said a little awkwardly. ‘I sort of forgot to buy you a present, Derek. I’m really sorry.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at the loft. Everyone was laughing and smiling. Everyone was happy. Derek was happy. Stiles was tucked under his arm, and Allison and Malia were leaning against his legs.

‘Time for presents!’ Scott yelled.

Everyone grabbed for their bags. They’d decided on small presents, just little things. Most of the pack was in college so they couldn’t afford anything expensive.

When everyone was sitting down again, Stiles turned to Derek. He could hear his mate’s heart hammering in his chest.

‘Uhm, so I have a confession to make,’ Stiles said a little awkwardly. ‘I sort of forgot to buy you a present, Derek. I’m really sorry.’

Ignoring the stab of disappointment, Derek nuzzled Stiles’ cheek.

‘It’s okay. You’ve already given me more than I could ever hope for,’ he whispered. ‘But if you still feel really guilty later, you can make it up to me in bed.’

He heard Stiles’ heartbeat slow down, the smell of anxiety dissipating. He placed a light kiss on his lips. As he turned to the others to ask who wanted to go first, Derek was faced with a teary eyed pack.

‘You two are so cute,’ Kira whispered under her breath.

Derek was disappointed. Not about the fact that he hadn’t gotten a present, but that there was a moment when Stiles hadn’t thought about him. It wasn’t realistic that he was on Stiles’ mind 24/7, but he still liked to think that was the case. He decided to let it go and cuddle Stiles instead.

~

‘Derek? Derek, wake up.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Derek. Come on, big guy. Wake up.’

‘Five more minutes,’ he grumbled.

Derek shot straight up when he got hit in the head with a pillow.

‘What the hell, Stiles?’

His mate shrugged. ‘I tried waking you nicely. It didn’t work.’

‘Why are you waking me up at-,’ he looked at the clock, ‘five minutes to midnight?’

‘Because I maybe, sort of, lied a little, earlier, when I said I hadn’t gotten you a present.’

Derek is fully awake now. And completely confused.

‘I’ve been working on this with Deaton for a while. I didn’t want to give it to you in front of the pack, because it’s something really private. I wasn’t sure you wanted them to know about it.’

Stiles was holding a necklace with a large pendant in his hand. Derek took it and examined it a little closer. The pendent seemed to be made of wood, stone and bronze. There was a triskelion carved on the back.

‘What does it do?’

‘It will allow you to talk to your family.’

Derek inhaled sharply. It wasn’t a secret that even after all this time, he still missed his family a lot. He’d told Stiles more than once that he wished he could talk to his mother.

‘There is a ten-page manual on this thing, but it should work,’ Stiles said, wiping away the tear that was rolling down Derek’s cheek.

‘Thank you,’ he said, his voice hoarse.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, so that Derek was lying with his head on Stiles’ chest. His mate was dragging his fingers through his hair. Derek couldn’t remember ever having felt this loved.

‘Hey, Stiles?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you,’ Derek said, emphasizing it with a little kiss to Stiles’ chest.

‘Love you, too, big guy.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
